Promise Me
by ekstacy89
Summary: She promised to love him. She promised to be his. But she broke those promises to be with the Uchiha boy. Now Gaara won't stop at nothing until he has her, even if that means forcing her to yield to his every command, urge, and desire.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story 'Shiver'. This is an X-Gaara+Sakura-X story so if you don't like it get lost. No I'm kidding; attempt at least one chapter, then if you don't like it you can leave as fast as you got here.

Ages

Gaara - 10

Sakura – 8

If you despise my existence, i hold no grudge.

But to protect those precious to me

I will make no such promise.

* * *

Chapter One - Big Brother

"GAARA STOP, PLEASE." 8-year-old Sakura screamed at her brother.

He and Shukaku had become one and it was all because of her. She went crying to him, telling him how they picked on her and teased her, and the result. There personal punishment he liked to call it. At first she thought when he was clutching his head minutes ago, that he was only trying to control Shukaku. Little did she know that Gaara was instead calling fourth this demon to help give him a good reason to kill all the innocent children that now lay at her feet. He was truly, and would forever be in her eyes, a monster. She clutched the teddy bear he'd given her closely to her chest when she watched him stomp on one of the boys that teased her forehead. Then he moved onto the girls huddled in a corner, the few girls that hit her and threw rocks at her because of her hair. Gaara killed them instantly and it took all of Sakura's willpower not to vomit when he picked up Rin's body and ate her. This was all too much to handle, to much too bare witness to, to much to keep in.

"STOP IT." She screamed shaking her head side to side as the tears fell with her. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT." She chanted over and over, fully unaware that the demon had reverted back to his normal form.

"It's ok blossom." He said picking her up with blood-stained arms. "It's over."

Sakura choked on her tears and looked up at him. His eyes were begging for forgiveness, for her forgiveness. She didn't need to answer because he knew what she'd say. No matter what he did, later on she would always forgive him and they would go back to the way things were. Despite what took place in front of her 8-year-old eyes, Sakura would always look up to Gaara as her hero, her best friend, her step-brother.

"Let's go home." He whispered, holding her possessively to him before taking off at an unhuman speed.

Gaara hadn't mean't to go that far, but when he and Shukaku became one there personality together became more ruthless, and surprisingly colder towards all those who dared to hurt his blossom. This foreign girl in his arms was his step-sister, the only person throughout his years growing up that he had trusted and told his most unheard of secrets to. It was she he would always find comfort in, it was she that he would always find friendship in, and it was she that he would always find love in. His father and her mother never cared about the two of them, so it was up to him and his blossom to love each other as much as possible. He remembered clearly how he first came across Sakura; she was still coming out of her stage of being an infant then. He walked in on his father who was dressing up elegantly to be on a date with her mother. When they'd left, Sakura's mother hadn't fed or left anything decent for Sakura to eat. So it was from then on that 4-year-old Gaara took the responsibility of playing the role of big brother. It was only right since there parents married two months later.

"Gaara." She whispered, which gained his attention instantly.

"Yes blossom." He replied, wiping away some of the tears that stained her gorgeous face.

Sakura gave him a weak smile. "What will I do now? I-i have no school to go to." She said.

Gaara looked ahead of him and avoided her gaze as much as possible. _'Dammit.' _He scolded at himself. He'd completely forgotten about what an impact this would cause on her. She did love the school, but it was the children there that took the spark out of her eyes whenever he would pick her up. She didn't necessarily have to go to school, not when he was to become Kazekage in another few weeks. He would teach her himself, teach her everything he was taught as a child, teach her the old ways of the ninja if she so desired, then he would treat her as a proper equal instead of his sister. Yes, he liked the idea; it was a wise and self-made decision.

"When i become Kazekage blossom, then you will become my apprentice." He said smirking alittle when her emerald eyes widened.

"A-apprentice." She studdered.

He nodded. "I've made up my mind, your to stay with me at all times, you will not attend to any school. Instead you will be home-schooled by me and a few others that i myself will pick for you."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "H-home-schooled." She whispered to herself.

"Hai, and when you have surpassed many below you, then i will train you personally to become the best in all of Sand." He said raising his head proudly.

Sakura wanted to crawl away into a dark space or corner. She didn't want to become something she couldn't be. All her life she wanted to be an average ninja, but with a raw determination to become a medic-nin. If those dreams were taken from her, then she would do the one thing that haunted her in her dreams. She'd leave. She'd leave the only person who understood her and knew her for the real person she was. At the sight of her face Gaara stopped on top of a roof and glanced down at her curiously. That look of hers, he knew that look. It was a look his father made when he'd come to a decision, whether frightful or good Gaara wanted that look to disappear from her face, now.

"Enough." He growled, watching as she looked up with wide eyes. "Whatever it is that you're thinking, i don't want you to go through with it."

Sakura's eyes widened. _'He knew.' _She thought. "G-gaara, i wasn't going to..-"

His head fell forward, his eyes were shadowed. "You wish to leave me, don't you?." It wasn't a question, he was demanding to know.

She couldn't falter, not now; otherwise he'd leave her for dirt just like her mother did. If she was going to leave, then she'd do it on good terms. Not right now though, she couldn't bare to be apart from him. Reaching up for his porcelain face, she made him look her directly in the eyes before saying, "Never big brother, i promise never to leave you." A wide grin spread across Gaara's face at that declaration and he bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. In years to come, if he ever heard her say she were to leave him, then he would remind her of this night, the night that she had laid herself down to be by his side forever. Promises were promises, and if she were to break this one, then he would punish her like those before her who broke there promises to him.

"Promise to be _mine_ blossom, promise me that only i can have _you_ and _your_ love." He said gazing down lovingly to her.

Sakura's heart soared and she couldn't resist the urge to smile. "Hai, i promise to be yours Gaara and i promise that only you can have _me_ and _my_ love."

He nodded his head to seal his promise to her. "Good." He replied. "Now let's keep going."

He jumped through the night, holding his blossom close to him so that she wouldn't freeze from the cold air. Sakura smiled as they jumped, what would she do without her big brother. She closed her eyes slowly, knowing that when she woke up this terrible night would be forgotten and that her new life would begin.

End Of Chapter

* * *

**A/N: I'm new and I'm very fierce about X-Gaara+Sakura-X. Sorry if this is short. I never thought I'd come close to writing something like this, but it's worth a shot. It's not incest, might sound like it but it's not. There step-siblings which i consider far apart from being actual siblings. Also i made Gaara very protective and cold in this first chapter, so beware because along the way he's going to be more protective and deadly at certain times. I don't know how flames work but i do know how reviews do, so drop me a line for support anytime so i can actually finish this story of mine. **

**X-Gaara+Sakura-X [Deadly**

**X-Naruto+Sakura-X [Adventurous**

**X-Sasuke+Sakura-X [Dangerous**

**X-Kakashi+Sakura-X [Awesome**

**X-Itachi+Sakura-X [Dangerous**

**X-Deidara+Sakura-X [Devilishly Cute**

**X+Neji+Sakura-X [Dangerous**

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

The ages might sound a bit off but hey, it's my story so deal with. No I'm kidding; I'm trying to adjust to this new attitude of mine. 

New Ages

Gaara – 19

Sakura – 17

Sasuke – 19

Naruto – 18

If you despise my existence, i hold no grudge.

But to protect those precious to me

I will make no such promise.

* * *

Chapter Two - Nine Years Later 

"Gaara, can't we stop for one minute." Sakura groaned as they strolled through Konoha. Her legs were killing her.

The red-haired man in front of her snorted and shook his head. They were not going to stop because he needed to get to the Hokage's office immediately. However tempting it sounded to stop, he couldn't right away. The hokage asked for him personally and so he was here for that reason. On his way here he considered many reasons of why the hokage would call for him. That was either for 'war' or for marriage proposals for Sakura. Yeah right, like he'd let any of those pathetic ninja's get there hands on her. He wasn't going to let anyone have her, not even if that mean't giving up his title as the Kazekage. She was rightfully his and therefore he was the one to keep her. As crude as it sounded, he would never let her go, not after what they've been through since children. Not after how far they've gotten together. Not ever.

"Gaara." Sakura continued to whine, that is until she dodged a kunai that swept past her.

Gaara stopped instantly at the new presence and spun around to see Sakura holding her own kunai against some male's throat. "Who are you?." She hissed, ramming the tip of her kunai into his throat slowly.

He didn't respond, instead he continued to stare into her defiant emerald eyes that somehow kept his gaze lingering with hers. She was darn right beautiful, what with her bubblegum pink hair with her matching pink outfit. To top it off were the eyes that threw daggers into his own, eyes that he would never forget even if he used a forbidden jutsu. He couldn't explain what he was feeling, but from the very pits of his stomach something twitched and jumped excitedly. _'She's mine.' _He thought moving into the blade only to close some more distance between them. When Sakura noticed his blood started to leak, her eyes grew wide with confusion at his bold move. He didn't seem afraid to die, hence the word afraid. A smirk began to creep onto his lips, this action making Sakura snarl and pull away from him.

_'Arrogant prick.' _She thought wiping at her kunai. "Answer my question." She snapped drawing her hands to her hips.

The man's smirk widened. "Everyone normally calls me Uchiha." He said disappearing only to be face to face with her. "But you can call me Sasuke."

A wall of sand erupted between the two of them instantly, this making Sasuke jump back confusedly. "That's enough from you." Gaara hissed as he came up from behind Sakura. His arm wrapped around her waist to possessively for Sasuke's liking, all the more reason to piss the red-haired man off.

"So, you must be the great Lord Kazekage that I've heard of, interesting." Sasuke said directing his eyes at Sakura instead.

Gaara growled. "Mock my title all you want boy, but when talking to me." Gaara copied Sasuke's earlier move and was facing the boy in a split second. "Your eyes are to stay with mine."

Sasuke went flying into a wall when a fist made of sand knocked him a few metres away, this causing Sakura to gasp and run to his aid. Gaara grew somewhat confused at her early affection for this boy. "Stop it Gaara, it wouldn't be wise if you started killing Konoha's ninja's, our ties with them is already weakened, one bad move and we'll be at war." She explained helping the Uchiha sit up from the blow. Gaara studied the way she shifted the boy's weight and grew alittle jealous by the way she was holding him against her. She was only allowed to do that with him and no one else.

"You go ahead Gaara, I'll catch up once I'm finished healing Sasuke-kun."

Gaara didn't move, instead he stayed glued to the spot. _'Kun, when the hell did she start calling strangers kun.' _He thought crossing his arms in hopes of not crushing the boy with a snap of his fingers. She tended to the boy gently, caressing him in a way that had Gaara seething on the inside, and then when the boy started to stir she stood quickly and hastily made her way over to him. She smiled when she realised Gaara stayed and as a habit she wrapped her arm around his own.

"He'll live Gaara; now let's go before you start hyperventilating." She said with a giggle. Gaara wasn't amused.

He grasped her arm tightly and spun her so that his breath was on her face. "Don't let me hear you call anyone kun again Sakura, understood." He growled, smirking with some satisfaction when she shook and nodded her head up and down obediently.

"Hai, it won't happen again Gaara." She whispered.

He released her from his hold and turned his back on her, this making Sakura sigh and follow after him. _'What's his problem?' _She thought daring to glance back at the Uchiha boy only to find he was gone. She sighed heavily once more and continued following after her brother. How much of that conversation did Sasuke hear? Was he following them? She even wondered if the boy liked her alittle, because she for some reason found she was attracted to him. Just remembering how close they were made her blush. If Gaara could see her now he'd probably lock her up in the closest dungeon and make sure she forgot all about him. This was impossible because his face and frame was engraved inside her brain.

_'Sasuke-kun, yeah that sounds cute.' _She thought giggling alittle.

This giggle didn't go unnoticed however. He couldn't comprehend what he was feeling, but as he followed the pink-haired beauty more violent feelings pushed at him. He wanted her no doubt about that, but then there was the mysterious Kazekage who stood in his way. The man was a force to be reckoned with; he was protective and very possessive of the pink-haired vixen. If Sasuke couldn't tolerate anything -besides Naruto- then it was competing for something he truly desired. He was going to follow them until he met the destination he wanted, and then he was going to woo the girl until she was his. This plan was enough to make him smile, a true smile that left him feeling like a love-sick puppy.

_'I don't even know her name.' _He thought stopping atop of the Hokage's office window. _'I will get it, even if that means by force.' _

With Sakura and Gaara. They were led into the small office and sitting before them was the most purest and beautifullest of Hokage's Sakura had ever seen. Apparently it was rare to have such a young Hokage, but then it had its disadvantages, like how that man in the corner with long silver hair was staring down her shirt. The sight of the Hokage rearing up from her seat with her fist digging into the man's face made Sakura shrink somewhat behind her brother. And to think her attitude was bad, this Hokage was even scarier. As if Gaara knew what was wrong, he brought her into his arm and held her close to him, enough to have his chin rest on top of her head. This show of affection did not go unnoticed; the Hokage's eyes seemed to have widened some at the Kazekage's actions.

Sakura frowned. _'Why is she looking at him like that?.' _She thought tightening her hold.

_'So, it seems he does have a weak spot, this I'll use to my advantage.' _The Hokage thought.

"Please, sit." The Hokage said, signalling both to the chairs in front of her. Gaara moved first, and then Sakura moved second to even out the odd numbers inside the room. Besides that man with silver hair, there was a blonde-haired boy in there to, at his side was a man with his face covered and in his hand was a novel that he seemed to have interest in. Unexpectedly another stranger came through the window, a stranger she found herself blushing to when she spotted him.

"You're just as bad as Kakashi-sensei teme." The blonde-haired snapped. "Where the hell were you?."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and aimed a wink at Sakura. "I had to stop and talk to a certain girl that caught my eye." He replied standing beside the man with the novel.

Sakura concealed the blush that crept up to her cheeks and turned away. _'Please don't blush, please don't blush.' _She thought.

_**'That boy is playing with fire.' **_Shukaku hissed as he gnawed at the cage holding him bound.

Gaara inwardly growled. _**'Don't test me Shukaku, if it's blood you want then you leave it for elsewhere.'**_

A sickened laugh sent shivers down Gaara's spine, although he didn't show it. _**'Let me out boy, you know you want to. How long before you realise she'll finally see you for what you really are? How long until she finally turns her back on you? Are you willing to let that happen because of that Uchiha boy?.'**_

_**'No.' **_He hesitantly replied.

_**'Then release me, release me and let me handle him.' **_Shukaku's offer, no matter how horrifying it sounded, was deliciously tempting to the red-haired man.

Sakura felt her brother tense, a sign that made her squeeze until he looked down at her. She searched his eyes, looked for anything wrong, and that's when she saw it. Cat-like yellow eyes smiled at her then disappeared revealing by obsidian again. Sakura looked to the window hurriedly, a perfect exit for escape, then held tightly to Gaara's arm. If she was going to do this, then she had to help him quick.

"Forgive me Hokage, but i think the Kazekage needs some air." And with that said she managed to take Gaara out the window with her, leaving behind a very suspicious Hokage, apprentice and most of all her ninja's.

"Dammit Gaara, what's wrong with you?." Sakura snapped as they came upon an empty-old house. In there she shoved her brother inside and closed the door securely behind her. She sat him on the ground, and then she tucked him between her legs so that his back leaned against her chest for support. She had to keep him calm, otherwise all hell would break loose and the ties with Konoha will forever be tainted. Gaara started to breathe erratically, a small sign that he was at least trying with some effort to keep Shukaku at bay. She reached for his head and pulled him down, so that his head was resting somewhat between her breasts and her chest plate. Now that she'd arranged a comfortable position to him, she started rocking. He was shivering, murmuring, and twitching against her. This willed Sakura to do the only thing she could do to really calm him. She started singing, an old lullaby specifically made for him by his mother. A ghostly mother that made visits to Sakura when she was 4-years-old.

_A promise forever, my promises are true_

_Gaara my love, my heart is for you_

_A promise forever, my promises are true_

_Gaara my love, my heart's only for you_

_A promise forever, my promises are true_

_Gaara my love, my heart's mean't for you_

_A promise forever, my promises are true_

_Gaara my love, it's always been you_

Gaara's eyes opened, Shukaku was gone and yet the anger he felt when Sakura reacted to that Uchiha boy was still their. He glanced up at her, eyes blank when she smiled and he sat up abruptly. Sakura sighed knowing he wasn't going to thank her and so she followed and stood. Upon standing she was pinned to the wall, her arms were held above her head non-to-gently, and her body was between the wall and Gaara.

"Don't ever do that again Sakura, i could've hurt you." He hissed, barricading her more when she tried to wriggle free.

"Gaara." She whined trying to find an escape. "You are hurting me."

Gaara shook his head and slammed her harder, this time he made sure the message rang through. "I mean it Sakura, if you ever do that again, I'll...-"

Sakura's eyes widened. Never had he said those words to her, never had he looked at her like that before. She bit her lip to stop herself from trembling and simply nodded her head in hopes of him releasing her. "I'm sorry." She said looking at the wall which suddenly seemed interesting. Gaara released her slowly and turned his back to her. What the hell? Was all he could come up with?

"Blossom i..-"

"It's ok Gaara, i guess me flirting around isn't making your condition any better." There was sadness in her voice. "I'll make sure to avoid him ok, there's no need to get all protective of me because of him."

She reached for his shoulder and turned him. "I want to talk to you, not to your back." She snapped, retrieving some of that spark he loved to see. "So, are we on good terms again?." She asked flashing him the most brilliant smile she could muster, and in return was given a grin.

"Forgive me." He whispered, taking her in his arms.

_'No, forgive me.' _She sadly thought as she continued to display the fake smile on her face. _'This must stop sooner or later Gaara.'_

End Of Chapter

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm quite proud of myself for getting through with this chapter. Oh and if the song is a bit odd, then believe me i thought it was odd to. Also, I've made Sasuke a bit of a chance taker, so even if Gaara is strong he will still prove to be a challenge in later chapters. I was thinking of putting in some Akatsuki, but then I'll end up mistaking my own story for an X-Itachi+Sakura-X fanfic. Naruto is going to be the same in later chapters, as will Kakashi and others. I understand flames now, so please don't give them, well that's if you really feel the need to piss me off.**

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you despise my existence, i hold no grudge.

But to protect those precious to me

I will make no such promise.

* * *

Chapter Three - Sakura's Mistake

"What's wrong Blossom?." Gaara asked his voice filled with concern.

Sakura glanced at him with a potent smile and waved him off as they neared the Hokage's office once again. "Oh it's nothing; i was just thinking about…_Sasuke..._where the Hokage is planning on keeping us. Wherever it may be, i hope it has warm water because I'm dying for a shower." She made sure to emphasize the shower part by sniffing her armpits playfully.

Gaara rolled his eyes and quickly whipped her butt with his sand. "Hey." Sakura shrieked.

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Quit being a nuisance." He retorted.

"You can talk Mr.Stay away from Sasuke otherwise I'll break his neck." She slyly said. "Besides, i can't help that I'm desired from every man in Sand and now in Konoha."

Gaara's playful manner left him completely and now the cold facade she was accustomed to replaced it. Sakura only managed to sigh before a yellow flash zipped past her. She yelped from the energetic speed and was stunned to see that yellow-haired boy from the Hokage's office holding her brother's hand. Gaara himself was stunned; to say he was shocked was an understatement. It wasn't everyday some guy would waltz up to him and grab his hand as if asking for marriage. Speaking of which, Gaara's eyes raked over Sakura's bent over form. She was on the ground in hysterics, while the blonde stayed glued to the spot with his hand caressing his almost too gently for his liking.

"It's an honor to have finally met you Kazekage, I'm Naruto." He said self-introducing himself. "People around here mainly call me Uzumaki or the demon kid, but i prefer you to call me the 6th hokage."

Gaara frowned at the name 'demon kid'. "As of now me, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are going to be your escorts until further notice. So would you and your girlfriend like to come with us to get some ramen?"

Sakura shrieked and jumped from her awful position on the ground. "Girlfriend." She repeated with an agitated glare. Naruto gulped.

"What are you? Some pervert, let go of the Kazekage's hand Naruto." Kakashi said as he and Sasuke came out of their hiding places. Naruto pulled away from his hold on Gaara instantly and both he and Sasuke hit it off with an eye competition.

"Break it up you two, don't you see we have the Kazekage and his girlfriend staring at us." Kakashi said without acknowledging either of them since his face was glued to his novel.

Sakura started to shake on the spot. "I am not his girlfriend." She murmured.

Kakashi snapped his book shut and started scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed laugh. "Oh forgive me, i assumed…-"

"You assumed wrong." Gaara said, only now his voice was so dead it made everyone stop what they were doing. Sakura was the first to react, she went by his side and grabbed hold of the hand Naruto was occupying seconds ago. By Kakashi's own estimation, this gorgeous looking girl seemed to look like his girlfriend, hell they even looked like the perfect match. However if what she said was true, then why did the Kazekage himself look offended when she announced they were in no type of girlfriend/boyfriend relationship.

_'Hmmm…Interesting.' _Kakashi thought.

Sasuke broke off the eye competition with Naruto quickly after that and frowned when his eyes connected with Gaara's. "If she's not your girlfriend, then what is she to you?."

Sakura cut in before her brother could. "Wouldn't you like to know?." She said with a snobbish grin.

This shut the Uchiha up for good. He was impressed by her loyalty to this man, especially when he was on the verge of breaking out of that calm and collective state of his. He'd back down for now, but only because in her eyes it was what she wanted. He would get his chance alone with her, but for now he'd play it cool and allow Naruto to play host, after all Naruto was the one to always keep everyone happy and alive.

"So if your not his girlfriend, does that mean your his slave?." Naruto wondered. The agony of being Naruto at this moment.

Sakura flinched and Naruto found himself shrinking to the furious but sexy glare she gave him. With one powerful move that stunned Kakashi and Sasuke, Sakura waltzed right up to the blonde haired ninja and punched him straight across the jaw, sending him a few metres off the ground until he landed on his butt. Gaara couldn't suppress the smirk that came through when he noticed Kakashi's eyes widen, even that Uchiha boy that he had come to despise looked a bit disorientated. If it wasn't for his training, then she would not have gotten far in life as a ninja. When Sakura's ranting had finally been put to an end, she clapped her hands together to rid herself of any dirt, and raised her fist in the direction of the blonde.

"Any more questions like that Naruto and I'll bury you six feet under." She warned tossing her hair to the side matter-of-factly.

Naruto groaned and nodded in pain. "Hai."

"How about we settle this matter over some ramen." Kakashi suggested when he truly realised what Sakura was capable of.

Gaara nodded and was beside Sakura in an instance. Sakura neither flinched nor did she move, instead she nestled into Gaara and both continued down the path after Kakashi. Sasuke however stayed behind to help his blonde comrade up from the pain Sakura insured on him.

"Wow, that girl sure is strong." Naruto said as he straightened his clothes out.

Sasuke crossed his arms and lead the way for him and Naruto. So, he underestimated his pink-haired vixen. She was trained very well, by whom he didn't know, but whoever it was sure had a lot of power. Her strength was amazing, he'd be surprised if she passed the Hokage herself seeing as there attitudes were in comparison. It would be unwise to force Sakura to do things she didn't want to, so now he was stuck trying to figure out what he'd do when he had her to himself. He wouldn't move onto her fast, he was unlike many of the desperate guys in Konoha. He always took his time, he always waited, and he was always patient. A trait he somehow saw in the Kazekage even though he showed no emotion. Yes, the pink-haired vixen would surely be his in no time. He'd treat her like a queen, love her the right way unlike the love he received and abide by every simple joy she wanted in life.

"Hello, earth to Sasuke." Naruto said waving his hands in front of his friend.

Sasuke frowned. "I'm not deaf Naruto, i heard you the first time."

Naruto smiled widely. "Well comeon then, let's get some ramen." He said dashing towards the silent Kazekage who kept to himself in a corner. Naruto brushed past Sakura quickly and managed to grab hold of Gaara's hand. Gaara grew tired of Naruto's goodliness but was too quick to judge when Naruto hauled him over his shoulder and sat him down. This led the both of them to be seated at the table, hands entwined together with many confused people looking at them.

"Your gonna like this stuff Kazekage, it's the best thing that's ever been made." Naruto said shouting out something foreign to Gaara.

Gaara couldn't even think the words of what this boy was. His blue eyes were shining with light, the expression he wore was happy, and it was because of a substance called 'ramen'. He couldn't piece together why so many people were looking there way, until he felt a warm thumb brush his lightly. He looked down, his eye started twitching and he pulled his hand away sharply. The nerve of this boy for holding his hand for that long, it was no wonder the people watching them were confused and disgusted. Even in the corner he could still hear Sakura laughing, but that soon died down when that Uchiha boy cornered her and started conversing with her. Gaara's keen hearing picked up on everything that was said in that corner, and what he suddenly felt didn't quite compare to the blood-thirsty ways of Shukaku.

"You never did tell me your name." Sasuke whispered to her.

Sakura tried to contain her blush and gulped back the nerves jumping in her system. _'Quit acting like a girl, you're a ninja for crying out loud.' _"You may call me Sakura." She said with a professional voice.

Sasuke almost smiled. Almost. "So Sakura, what are you to the Kazekage, a slave, his hor, maybe even his lover. Am i close?."

This time Sakura smiled and instead of getting angry she decided to play along with his little game. "If i told you, then it wouldn't be so fun anymore. I like how you chase me Sasuke-kun, how you want to know everything, how you always push yourself to get what you want."

Sasuke clenched his teeth in hopes of not getting aroused so damn fast. "And what is it that _i_ want?." He asked taking a step closer to her full and ripe body.

Sakura moved her finger to her lips and bit her tail with such seduction that it almost gave Sasuke a mega hard-on. "Me." She replied, inching closer to his already radiating body. In someway Sakura wanted to hold back, but then there was another side of her, another side that wished for her to continue and allow him the desire of taking her. She could almost picture it, the Uchiha boy holding her lovingly to his body, his lips raking over her neck, his hands caressing her in places that no man has dared to touch, his mouth whispering sweet seductions in her ear that would make her feel loved.

"Can i have _you_?." Sasuke barely whispered, these sudden words breaking Sakura from the trance she was in.

_'Promise me that only i can have __**you**_These words struck a cord inside of Sakura. Instead of coral black eyes that belonged to Sasuke, Sakura found herself staring into a familiar pair of obsidian eyes under a moonlit night. The memory itself made her shudder and step away from Sasuke. How could she have forgotten?. Was it because of Sasuke that these memories came rushing at her? Was it because of her new attraction towards him that they started coming to her? Did Gaara suspect something like this would happen? Oh hell, she needed to sit down, period.

"Gomen Sasuke, i think i better get to Gaara." She said brushing past him until she was face to face with a happy-go-lucky Kakashi.

"Ahh…is everything ok over here?." He asked with a cheerful manner that had Sakura smiling some.

"Hai, thank you for asking." She said walking past him until she got to Gaara. He didn't look at her, not once did he look at her. _'Ah oh.' _She wearily thought. _'I forgot about his sensitive hearing.' _It was almost unbearable to have to sit there and be completely ignored by the only person who knew her. Gaara didn't speak throughout the entire meal and on his behalf she kept glancing at the others with a secret apology in her eyes. He was acting so immature for his rank, even for his age he still acted somewhat selfish. _'Well.' _She thought after being left out of everything. _'If he wants to play dirty, then let's play.' _

"Umm...Sasuke-kun." She began with a slight edge to her voice. This got the attention of the Kazekage.

Sasuke pushed his bowl of ramen away and stood. "Let's go for a walk, i wanna show you something." He said holding his hand out to her.

Sakura took this time to quickly reconsider her options. A) If she was to stay, then that mean't being bored and dragged down along with Gaara. B) She could take her chances and leave with Sasuke knowing she'd be in deep shit when she got home. C) Stay with Gaara because he's her brother and she loves him.

"I'll be back before midnight Gaara, so don't wait up." She said moving over to be with Sasuke. A small smile graced her features which faded instantly when a strong hand ripped her from Sasuke's hold.

"What the...-"

Gaara pulled Sakura roughly to him and glanced at all of Team 7. "We will no longer need your company, excuse us." He said, and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

Sasuke fumed on the inside and glared at the spot we're Gaara once stood. What the hell was the deal with that guy?. It's not like she was his girlfriend or his slave, but the way he went about it he sure as hell made it out that way. Kakashi himself noticed the way Gaara had been acting all night and already knew his assumptions about the man were correct. Naruto however was crying at the loss of a good friend. In Naruto's terms, he just lost the only person who would sit there and listen to his every thoughts and dreams. If Gaara had fully realised what the term 'demon kid' mean't, then Kakashi was sure the Kazekage would've stayed and allowed Sakura some time out, seeing as Gaara and Naruto were both demon containers.

"Kakashi-sensei, why do you think he left in a hurry?." Naruto wondered when he slowly picked up on the uncomfortable tension.

Kakashi's droopy eye looked down at him with boredom. "Because he's...-"

"He's jealous." Sasuke intervened. Kakashi nodded. "Your right Sasuke, he is jealous."

With Sakura and Gaara. He was beyond mad to see her stand up for herself. Not only did she seduce that stupid boy, but she even had the nerve to accept his offer. What he'd do to show her how angry he was, how at the time when he heard that honey-dipped voice all he wanted to do was slice her throat out, so that no other male would ever hear her speak like that again. He wanted to slice her fingers off so that no man would be able to feel what she could do with those hands, and he especially dreamed of scarring her face so that no male besides himself would take her for who she really was. And that being, a helpless little girl who always went running too big brother when things got to sticky.

"Let me go Gaara, that's the second time you've manhandled me like this." She snapped pulling away from him.

Gaara simply glared and pinned her to the wall with his sand holding her for leverage. "Do not think to disobey me Sakura; i will hurt you if you do." He threatened.

That threat however went through one ear and out the other. "You can't keep me prisoner forever Gaara, I'm not a child anymore. I was bound to grow up sooner or later and now because i have feelings for someone your willing to take that all away from me." She declared. "Why?."

"Enough." He said knowing that would shut her up. Boy was he wrong.

"No, don't tell me when it's enough. You're not my father." She hissed. "You're always trying to act like him, but your not. You're just someone who stepped into my life like how your father stepped into my mothe…-"

Gaara slapped her across the face, his eyes glistening red in the now darkened room. Sakura's eyes widened a fraction before she managed to break out of his hold and slap him back with the same amount of force. This riled up the Kazekage extremely. He allowed the sand to dismount, its grains falling to the ground along with Sakura who reached for something to hold until she found herself pinned beneath him. His breathing was erratic, as if he had finished running, and his entire body was tense and burning under her hands. _'Is it a fever?.' _She frightfully thought. Gaara looked down at her, his eyes reading every emotion that passed through her expressions. Anxiety. Surprise. Confusion. Fear. It took all his willpower to restrain from strangling her. How often did he have to remind her that he would never bring harm to her?. He couldn't stress it enough. He let his head fall, and his eyes were shadowed, this reminding Sakura of that very night he had destroyed both there innocence.

"You wish to leave me, don't you?." It wasn't a question, he was demanding to know. Talk about dejavu.

Sakura stifled a sharp cry when he crushed her wrist slightly in his hand. "Stop it Gaara." She complained.

"Answer me." He growled, moving dangerously close to her.

Sakura gasped. "I won't answer, not until you get off of me."

Gaara chuckled at her pathetic bravery and was an inch away from touching her lips. "Tell me blossom, are you willing to leave me for that boy? Are you ready to face life knowing i won't be around?."

He moved painstakingly closer, cutting off any exits to her. Sakura tried to throw him off balance by this time. "Why are you doing this?." She cried out.

Gaara slammed his fist near the side of her head and let off an animal growl that stopped Sakura from doing anything more then whimper. "Because you promised me dammit, and unlike everyone else i believed you blossom. I believed you because you were mine, you were my blossom. And now.."

Sakura blinked her tears away as quick as she could. Gaara's eyes squinted. "Now, you're nothing to me." As if the world shifted beneath her body and time had stopped, Gaara planted his lips firmly against hers, in return getting a loud shriek of surprise from her. He squeezed her thigh hard, hearing only a slight shriek of pain which gave him enough time to slip his tongue into her mouth. He tasted her caverns, so smooth and pure, just like honey and strawberries with that extra mix of fear. All the while beneath him Sakura was as stiff as a board.

_'He's...h-he's kissing me.' _She thought bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck. _'Wait, what am i doing. I should be pushing at him, not allowing him access.' _

Gaara smirked against her lips when her arms wrapped around his neck and he slowly but carefully pulled away. Her lips were swollen, taken roughly by his own that suddenly craved for more.

"Try as you might blossom, you won't ever get away from me." He whispered, nipping at her neck gently. "Do anything with him, and I'll kill him."

Sakura whimpered when his hand caressed her breast hidden firmly by her outfit. "G-gaara." She murmured weakly.

Gaara moved to her ear, all movement stopped and Sakura knew this was the time we're he'd become serious. "Believe me when i say this blossom." He whispered cruelly. "You can run."

A shiver ran down her spine when his breath scraped against her neck. "But you can't hide."

End Of Chapter

* * *

**A/N: OMG! OMG! OMG! Is he going to rape her? No way, he's just pointing out to Sakura that she was his the day she made that promise. Just re-reading this chapter is giving me the Goosebumps and I'm the one who wrote it. Talk about twisted and corrupted. I hope all is good and that you're satisfied with my story so far. If there's anything confusing or whatever in any of my chapters then do tell so i can correct my errors. Who knows what Chapter four will bring, disaster, heart-beak, maybe even love.**

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - A Lesson Learnt

It was morning when Sakura woke up and she squinted when the sun's rays outside hit her full force. She groaned childishly for the painstaking glare and sat up slowly. She stretched to get the kinks out of her body, unaware that there was a certain someone standing in the shadows watching her. Sakura looked around cautiously, her gaze never faltering as she searched for the man who knocked her unconscious last night. He was so broken and torn that just remembering what his eyes looked like hurt her to the very core. She even shook alittle when she was forced to remember the very cruel words that made him stun her into darkness. _'You can run, but you can't hide.' _And she believed those words. Gaara was always one to take back what was his, and from what she learnt last night, she _was _his.

"I saw what he did to you last night." He said his voice so deep Sakura was sure he was furious.

She didn't need to turn to know who it was. "Look Sasuke, this was the first…-"

"It doesn't matter Sakura, as long as you're with him it'll keep happening until he'll hurt you for real."

She turned to snarl at him, but he was already standing beside her, his eyes begging her secretly to leave. How could she resist that offer? She nodded her head without worry and slowly slipped out of the bed. Sasuke swallowed hard when his eyes travelled down to her long, sensual, muscular legs. They were the greatest pair he'd ever come across and to top this off she was wearing only her panties. Above that was the pink singlet she strided around in to get to her clothes. _'For once in my life, let me have something that actually means something to me.' _He thought turning a bright tomato colour when she caught him staring. He crossed his arms slowly and looked out the window. Even though his eyes were elsewhere, his hearing was still intact and telling him which item of her outfit she was putting on first. He had to hold himself back from ravishing the lovely girl.

"Sasuke, you can turn around now." Sakura said with a shy voice. Sasuke turned.

"Comeon, i wanted to show you something last night but unfortunately your bulldog interrupted us." He said holding his hand out to her like the previous night.

Sakura enclosed her hand with his and smiled when she found herself outside on top of the roof. "Just to make things clear." She whispered. "He'd never hurt me."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Why are you defending him?." He asked.

Her hand tightened in his bigger one and with a forced smile she simply said, "Because i love him."

And that was all Sasuke needed to hear before he dragged Sakura alongside him to the destination he wished to take her. He was going to do a lot of thinking once he got home. So, she loved the guy, but that didn't mean she was so in love with him that she'd stay with him. He could see it in Sakura's eyes, the desire to be free, to finally be able to sprout on her own. It was all the there, so many opportunities for her to take, but then who would want to go against the Kazekage. If Sasuke was under his care he sure as hell would've been able to break any ties, but then again Sakura was a girl and it only made sense that the Kazekage would be over-protective with her.

"Don't think about it." Sakura said when they came to a stop. "It'll do you no good Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke pretended to actually listen to her when really he was dazzled by how stunning she looked under the beautiful waterfall he led them to. This sacred place was we're he and Team 7 used to meet up when they were going on missions, but as usual everything had to come to a stop. When Sai died, he and Naruto drew apart, as if they were complete strangers when there comrade died. It was a sad loss Sasuke would never admit, but in return he was given something much better. That something being a beautiful girl that stood out under the waterfall like his deceased friend once did.

"You're amazing, did you know that." Sasuke said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Sakura blushed. "Thank you Sasuke-kun, i think you're amazing to."

Sasuke chuckled and led her over to the big rock nestled between the waterfalls blanket and it's inside layer. "When i was young, me, Naruto and Sai always used to meet here when we were on urgent assignments. It was when we were here that we were at our strongest, we would always train thee extra hour before leaving because Kakashi-sensei was always late." The memory made him smile.

"Can i meet this Sai person?." Sakura asked.

Sasuke kept the smile lingering alittle longer before saying, "He's dead."

Sakura caressed his hand gently and murmured a small 'sorry' to him. Sasuke dismissed it. "He died an honourable death Sakura, which is why we didn't mourn for him. It was his wish to die fighting and so we allowed it to happen. Me and Naruto could've helped, hell we could've killed Orochimaru ourselves, but it was Sai's determination to do it, for the sake of his sister."

"Poor guy." She whispered.

Sasuke chuckled and stood with her. "Dance with me." He said, squeezing her hand to assure her everything would be ok when she frowned.

"I don't know how to."

"Sakura, everyone knows how to dance." He explained. "You're just afraid you might actually like it."

Sakura gave him a challenging glare. "I am not afraid." She said standing to meet him in an embrace.

"Good, because i love a girl who can stand up to a man." He murmured as he twirled her then pulled her closer to him.

They had only begun and he was starting to breathe heavily. Her scent was so intoxicating that it made his entire insides turn to jelly. Her body, oh man her body. She was filled with curves that belonged to a goddess, with a petite waist, medium sized breasts, muscled arms, and a soft rump from behind that he managed to brush against when he spun her around again. Sakura gasped when she pressed against his hardened chest, he was so strong and confident. She wished she had confidence like he did, that way she wouldn't cower when she were to meet with Gaara sooner in the day. Until then, she'd enjoy this romantic morning with the person she was slowly falling for, if she hadn't already done just that.

"Sasuke-kun." She said batting her emerald eyes at him.

Sasuke nodded at her to continue while trying to maintain his control. "Kiss me."

_'To hell with control.' _He thought pulling her harder against him. Sakura only managed to inhale before his lips brushed against hers gently. This kiss, unlike the angry and bitter one Gaara had stolen from her, was more serene and caring. His lips were soft, so soft that she was aware of how jealous she was when his silky lips moved over hers coaxing her for access. Sakura smiled and opened her mouth to him, allowing him the opportunity to discover what truly lied inside of this delicate flower. Sasuke couldn't get enough; she was the pure bliss he'd been searching for all his life. She tasted sweet and delicious, like honey and strawberries that seemed so forbidden to take. He let his arms slip to her arms, causing goosebumps to impale her soft skin. He moved his head to the side, opting to suckle on her neck when a twig near the waterfall snapped. He forced Sakura to the ground with him, his automatic reaction to this invader granting him a few kunai's from Sakura's pouch.

"What is it?." She asked, eyes still glazed over from the intense kiss they shared.

Sasuke led her eyes to the long machete sticking out from the rock behind her. "See that." He said.

Sakura's reaction to this new situation made her throw Sasuke off of her. Sasuke only managed to land unharmed before seeing Sakura run straight for the target. "NO SAKURA, IT COULD BE A TRAP." He shouted running after her full blast.

Sakura discovered three people behind a tree and went for the closest person in hiding. "TAKE THIS." She roared, punching the tree with her abnormal strength that split 1/3 of the forest in half.

The three ninjas appeared before Sakura in an instant, there eyes widened and there jaws hanging down low. Sakura ignored there unbelievable glances and made a fist. She held it in the air with an angry expression and made a growling noise that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. "Didn't you know throwing weapons at the wrong people could end you up in hospital?." She snapped.

Out of the three ninja's a blonde-haired girl stepped forward with her hands on her hips. "Speaking of the wrong people, who do you think you are putting your sloppy hands on my Sasuke-kun?."

Sakura blinked confusedly and looked at the Uchiha boy. "Is there something your not telling me?." She asked.

Sasuke raised a delicate eye-brow. "There is nothing between me and her; she was just a one night stand." He muttered.

The girl opposite of Sakura growled on the spot. "Why you son of a...-"

"If he doesn't want you, then take it like a ninja." Sakura hissed. "That's what you are, aren't you?."

The challenge in her voice had the males on both sides tensing. There was an instant spark between the girls, the obvious hatred staring back at them as emerald and baby-blue battled in there own secret verse. The blonde smirked and in return was given a deathly smile, one which Sakura knew Gaara would be proud of. The girl pulled out two of her kunai's from her pouch, thus making Sakura snap her fingers at Sasuke who tossed her back the kunai he'd taken. Once she felt the metallic hilt of her weapon she was gone in a flash. Sakura ran circles around all of them, a smile evident on her face as she took a quick swipe at the blonde who just stood there.

POOF

Sakura landed to the ground and grunted. _'Damn, a substitution.' _She thought closing her eyes to sense out her enemy.

_**'This was too easy.' **_A voice said.

Sakura spun around to find nothing but thin-air in front of her. _'Where is she?.' _She thought.

_**'Comeon now, isn't it obvious.' **_

Again she turned around, and still the result was the same. Nothing. _'Left, right, up, down, if she's no where in sight then that means...'_

_**'That's right, I'm in control of your mind, and soon I'll control the rest of your body.' **_

Sasuke winced when he heard the strangled cry Sakura gave as she fell to her knees. _'If Sakura doesn't watch it, then Ino will really hurt her.' _He thought.

Sakura wanted to cry for help, cry for anything just to get the disgusting feeling this girl was giving her out. The girl was toying with her body, her mind, and most of all her memories. It wasn't making things better when she tried to flush the girl out, because the blonde simply laughed and continued to force Sakura to her knees. Another feeling rippled inside of her, although this feeling was odd, it didn't feel like that girl who was invading her mind, instead it felt familiar, angry. Suddenly the blonde-haired went quiet, and all of a sudden she started yelling at someone. Sakura frowned. Now there were two people inside her head, the blonde haired was screaming about ripping this strangers head apart, while the stranger was telling her to get out. Sakura felt her fingers twitch.

_'I can move.' _She thought flexing her covered hand.

_**'No dammit, I'm not done with you yet.' **_The blonde screamed pitifully inside her head.

_**'Well Sakura is, NOW GET OUT YOU UGLY BITCH.' **_The stranger roared, somehow making the blonde's presence disappear as quickly as it had come.

Sakura fell to the ground with sharp breaths and looked up to see that blonde being helped by one of her friends. As for herself, she rubbed her aching temples and sighed when she realised she had her brain to herself again.

_**'So do i get a thank you for helping?.' **_That voice asked, it was her voice.

_**'Who are you?.' **_Sakura queried, unknown that she ignored the hand being offered to her.

_**'I'm you silly, but for now you can call me Inner Sakura, I've always been here but you've never needed me, until now.' **_The girl explained.

Sakura bit her lip and rubbed at her temple one last time. _**'Thank you Inner Sakura.' **_She said.

Inner Sakura gave out a triumphant laugh and raised her fist in the air. _**'No problem Sakura.' **_She said fading into the background until all Sakura could hear was the sound of an argument close by. Without noticing she stood and stretched her body, relieved that all the tension that girl caused her was gone. She looked over her shoulder slightly and smiled when she noticed Sasuke hadn't left her. Upon turning back however she was greeted with the same hand she had ignored. Sakura raised an eye-brow at the girl and frowned.

"What are you doing?." Sakura asked.

The blonde frowned as well. "What does it look like forehead girl; I'm offering you my hand." She snapped.

_'Forehead girl, why you.' _"Why would i want to take your hand pig?." She snapped back.

The boys watching sweat-dropped, except for Sasuke. "Sakura, meet Ino, Ino, Sakura." He said. "Now shake hands, bow respectfully to each other so we can all go our own ways."

Sakura complied with what he said and both her and Ino grasped hands. "It was nice to meet you Ino." Sakura muttered as she withdrew herself from her.

"You to Sakura." Ino replied looking her over once more before turning back to stand with her boys. Sasuke slid his eyes over Sakura and shook his head when he started picturing himself holding her in a very intimate position. Sakura caught the blush that stained his cheek and moved into him when there hands instinctively entwined. "Now Sasuke-kun, i hope that blush isn't as perverted as it seems."

Sasuke scowled at her and continued walking in silence. Sakura liked this side of him a lot. "Do you think we'll run into anymore trouble along the way back?."

"That was the point of bringing you out here Sakura, it was your precious Kazekage's idea to have Konoha's ninja's train you while he and the Hokage left the village for some unknown business." He explained carefully.

Sakura stayed glued to the spot. "Y-you...so you were pretending to be nice to me at the waterfall?." She asked with a perpetual expression.

Sasuke shook his head and tried to reach for her, but Sakura moved out of his reach. "It wasn't supposed to come out like that Sakura." He said, his voice filled with desperation.

_**'He was only doing what he was told to do Sakura, it's not like he had a choice.' **_Inner Sakura said.

_**'Then why go through with the whole love scene thing? Why come to my room early in the morning? Why dammit?.' **_She snapped.

Inner Sakura sighed. _**'At least he's being honest with you Sakura, i highly doubt Gaara would even compare to...'**_

_**'Shut it.' **_Sakura warned as she closed off there link. If she thought Gaara came close to hurting her like this, then Inner Sakura was wrong. Gaara would never deceive her like Sasuke did. All Sasuke had to do was tell her she was to be trained, but instead he broke her trust when he pretended to actually like her. This was the lowest of the low, it made her feel battered and used even though all he did was kiss her. Would she ever forgive him? Would her feelings eventually fade away into nothing? Sakura closed her eyes, clenched both her fists to her sides, and screamed angrily to the skies above. It felt good to release all that angry tension, all those corrupt feelings she had for Sasuke, everything. She wasn't going to be played like this again, she wasn't going to let him near her, and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing she had actually fallen for him. No, she'd rather rot in hell then give him that much.

"Sakura." Sasuke cautiously said.

_'You're too late.' _She thought inhaling another deep breath to scream the one name Sasuke despised the most. "GAARA."

End Of Chapter

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short, what am i saying there all pretty short. I'm pretty tired and i haven't stopped writing since i started. First I'll get some sleep, dream about my next chapter and wake up with a longer chapter, hopefully. I really admire those who can write long, long, long chapters, it kinda makes me jealous but oh well. I'm happy with what i can accomplish. So anywayz, i hope you enjoyed the quick fight Ino and Sakura had, i felt excited writing it. I got the idea from a good mate of mine; he's really into the whole violence scene and stuff. Don't tell, but i have a fetish for fighting as well lol. Well goodnight.**

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
